


Cruel

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really short but I promise it's really cute!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilValenStrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/gifts).



“Miles, time to wake up,” I sang.

“Never.” Miles grumbled into his pillow.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we have to make the Chem test.”

When I placed my hand on his thigh he only hummed, even as I slowly trailed further up.

I rolled my eyes, suspecting I’d have to do better than that.

“Miles…” I cooed. “I think you might want to wake up now…”

When I reached his boxers he flipped over to face me, trying to keep his eyes locked on mine but failing abysmally.

“Wh –” He laughed with a shiver. “What are you doing?”

“Waking you up,” I replied gleefully, gently massaging his growing hardness.

“Mmh, you need to wake me up more often.”

I leaned over to kiss him softly and slowly, but as soon as he started to deepen the kiss, I jumped away and grinned.

“Looks like you’ll have to wait until after school.”


End file.
